


Las agujas del reloj

by nylie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Esa noche es el evento de Goldstein. Sentado frente al tocador en su habitación, Yut-Lung observa su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello cae en cascada sobre sus hombros, en el negro más puro y extenso. Sobre el tocador descansan todos sus cepillos, expuestos como una brillante exhibición de piezas de colección con la cual marca los días en su calendario.





	Las agujas del reloj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Feliz cumple a la mejor compañera de crimen que me dio la vida!!! Sé que técnicamente debería estar concentrada en ese soukoku que ya va a llegar, pero espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado una mínima pausa para poder sorprenderte con tus pequeños, el prompt no quería dejarme ir y que mejor que hoy para dártelo. TE ADORO BB ñ_ñ;;; Espero que te guste <3
> 
> Como nota, eh, oficial, esto vendría a contar como un Coda entre el episodio 19 y 20, antes del evento de Goldstein.
> 
> Mil gracias a [dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/) y a Alicia, por betear, darle el visto bueno, y ayudarme a guardar la sorpresa hahaha

Ese mes, el ansiado día veinte se desliza en el calendario como la seda.

No es que Yut-Lung esté contando los días para el evento, es que Yut-Lung hace mucho tiempo vive en una perpetua cuenta regresiva. Siempre esperando algo que no está al alcance de su mano, desde pequeño soñado con el futuro. Un futuro mejor: lleno de fantasías de venganza, de sangre y de muerte; del poder que le robaron sus hermanos.

Ahora, la cuenta regresiva está llegando a su fin. Yut-Lung puede sentir como una a una las piezas del rompecabezas van encontrado acomodo en el tablero de su ideación. Por días, casi se siente capaz de asir sus objetivos con sus dedos, tan cerca que puede respirarlos, convertirlos de sueño en realidad.

_Casi_.

Las estrellas están ahora de su lado, pero el calendario sigue contando y Yut-Lung continúa sintiéndose vacío. La cavidad que sus hermanos hicieron entre sus costillas es un agujero negro, capaz de consumirlo desde adentro y la cuenta regresiva se escapa de sus manos, sintiéndose a merced de las circunstancias que siempre acaban por dominarle. Por ahora, debe conformarse con prepararse para el evento de Goldstein, jugar sus cartas con cuidado y conquistar las victorias que asentarán definitivamente el tanteador.

Sentado frente al tocador en su habitación, Yut-Lung observa su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello cae en cascada sobre sus hombros, en el negro más puro, extenso y suave. En apariencia, exactamente igual al de su madre. En la realidad, no es más que una mentira, una maraña de nudos imposibles de desenredar. Yut-Lung estudia los cepillos sobre el tocador, expuestos sobre la superficie como una brillante exhibición de piezas de colección, y aprieta los labios, descontento.

El cepillo que escoge no se desliza por sus cabellos como desea, por el contrario, no hace más que lastimarle. Es uno que solía usar Hua-Lung con él, pero del cual por alguna razón, Yut-Lung no puede deshacerse. Arruga la nariz, repentinamente lleno de un fastidio que le recorre todo el cuerpo, erizándole la piel y deteniéndose donde él presiona el cepillo hacia abajo por sus cabellos. Siente unas inmensas ganas de golpear algo, de tirar todos aquellos peines y cepillos inservibles al suelo. Tantos de ellos a su disposición y ninguno allí que sea capaz de cumplir con su objetivo.

Se siente tan frustrado, con el cepillo, con la situación, consigo mismo, que cuando se abre la puerta de su habitación de improvisto, su reacción inmediata es arrojar el maldito e inútil cepillo en dirección al idiota que entró sin anunciarse.

Sing Soo-Ling tiene unos reflejos admirables, dignos del líder de una pandilla, del heredero de Shorter Wong. Sing detiene el cepillo en el aire, antes de que llegue a pegarle y Yut-Lung lo mira con los labios apretados en una fina línea y la nariz llena de arrugas, un insulto apretado en el medio de su garganta. Por lo que no deben ser más que unos míseros segundos que a Yut-Lung parecen una eternidad, se quedan observando el uno al otro.

—¿Acaso así recibes a todos tus invitados? —Sing, de pie a la puerta de su habitación, sostiene el cepillo en el aire, como si en vez de un simple trozo de plástico se tratara de una daga directo a perforar su esternón. Tiene el ceño arqueado y los labios apretados en un mohín, y Yut-Lung se siente el doble de molesto por su presencia.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Yo no te invité.

Yut-Lung se cruza de brazos, acomodando la bata roja que lleva puesta sobre su pecho, empujando sus tobillos contra el suelo con toda la indignación que siente en su cuerpo. Por qué habría de llamarlo, especialmente ahora que cuenta con Blanca. Sing no es más que una piedra en su zapato de la que no se puede deshacer por más que él intente sacudirla fuera.

Sing eleva el cepillo en el aire, haciéndole girar con destreza, contemplando su movimiento y evitando darle una respuesta directa. El movimiento de sus dedos es certero, asiéndose del cepillo con tanta habilidad que lo hace lucir sencillo. Yut-Lung está a punto de volver a increparle, cuando Sing lanza el cepillo en su dirección. El arco que éste hace en el aire es lento y pausado, pero aun así le toma desprevenido y Yut-Lung lo atrapa con dificultad. Se siente ridículo cuando el maldito e inútil cepillo se enreda entre sus dedos y casi acaba en el suelo, sus movimientos descoordinados hasta que consigue apretarlo con sus manos contra su pecho.

Desde su posición contra el marco de la puerta, Sing le sonríe. Es un gesto pequeño y sincero, que sólo empeora la molestia que siente Yut-Lung con él, y con su propia torpeza. Puede sentir el mohín en sus labios, y si eso aumenta la sonrisa de Sing, a él no le interesa. Lo que tiene que hacer es prohibirle la entrada, aumentar la seguridad, decirle a Blanca que nunca más deje entrar a Sing a su casa, mucho menos a sus aposentos. Cree que tuvo la intención de hacerlo con anterioridad, pero al día de hoy, sigue sin saber por qué no lo hizo. Sólo tiene a él para culparse que ahora Sing esté allí, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, observándole como quien mira a un animal enjaulado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creí que querías irte con Eiji Okumura…

Yut-Lung le da la espalda, volviendo a enfrentarse a su reflejo en el espejo. Se siente repentinamente cansado y decepcionado. Siente la frustración reflejarse en el brillo de sus ojos, por un corto período de tiempo, pensó que Sing era un aliado, alguien con quién podría contar, quizás incluso considerarlo… Pero allí está, abiertamente apoyando a Ash y restregándole su cercanía con Eiji Okumura, como si éste hubiera hecho algo por él, cuando fue Yut-Lung quien quiso ayudarlo. Allí está Sing, en su casa, en su habitación, riéndose en su cara.

Pues Yut-Lung sabe muy bien que quien ríe último ríe mejor. Sing tendría que haber sido más inteligente y haberse quedado a su lado, pues Yut-Lung no piensa perder en este juego. Sus piezas ya están en marcha y puede casi sentir la victoria. _(Casi)_.

Aun así, no se atreve a ver la expresión de su rostro mientras espera su respuesta. Siente el estómago revuelto, una sensación que no puede determinar se hace sitio en éste, y siente que se ahoga por momentos. Cuánto más demora Sing en hablar, más frio siente él en todo el cuerpo. Para distraerse, vuelve a fijarse en los diferentes cepillos que tiene enfrente, eligiendo con cuidado, convencido que éste será mejor que el anterior, éste hará su trabajo.

La voz de Sing le distrae.

—Quería ver por mí mismo si habías entrado en razón o si sigues siendo un reverendo idiota.

Cuando levanta la vista, puede ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sing está de pie detrás de él, junto a su silla, y se encoge de hombros, como si no acabara de insultarle en su propia habitación. Yut-Lung se siente repentinamente indefenso, con la mitad del cuello expuesto como una invitación, una víctima fácil para alguien de la habilidad de Sing. El miedo no dura ni un segundo, no porque se sienta repentinamente valiente o confiado de sí mismo, sino porque, sin saber por qué, de improviso, se siente absolutamente seguro de que Sing no está allí para matarle ni pretende hacerle daño. Es una idea tan ridícula, pues su vida se le presenta a Sing como una oportunidad de oro, que Yut-Lung no puede más que pestañar, observando su reflejo sin comprenderlo.

Curva sus dedos alrededor del cepillo, sintiéndose increíblemente molesto. Si tuviera suficiente fuerza en su frágil cuerpo, consideraría estrujarlo hasta partirlo y que sus filamentos plásticos brillen con el filo de una navaja, para poder usarlo así él mismo como un arma. Muchas veces había querido hacerlo, cuando aún era niño y creía que podía vivir de fantasías donde él era más fuerte de lo que creían sus hermanos. Entonces, los cepillos y espejos rotos en sus sueños se clavaban en las costillas de estos y la sangre se desparramaba bajo sus pies. Yut-Lung puede sentir la cuenta regresiva en el correr de su pulso.

La presencia de Sing inclinándose sobre él para alcanzar los cepillos sobre el tocador le hace sobresaltar. Se hace ligeramente a un lado, con una mano en el pecho, pues siente el aire apretarse en sus pulmones, llenos de expectativa. La adrenalina corre por su sangre y le hace sudar asquerosamente. Yut-Lung quiere empujarlo, alejarlo de su espacio personal, echarlo de su habitación, pero las palabras le fallan.

Sing desliza su mano por sobre los cepillos de uno en uno, considerándolos, casi como si estuviera en un estado permanente de suspensión, hasta que escoge uno y se endereza. Yut-Lung inspira hondo, sintiéndose menos acorralado ahora que ha recuperado algo de su espacio personal. El pánico soltando poco a poco el agarre que las memorias tienen sobre él. Pestañea, enfocando la vista en el espejo. Quien está allí no es su hermano, es Sing. Únicamente Sing.

Yut-Lung traga el nudo que siente en la garganta. Por dentro le vuelve a crecer la ira, pues siente perder total y absoluto control de la situación en la que se encuentra. El tiempo corre, y Sing no hace más que estorbarle y distraerlo. Está a punto de girarse para gritarle y echarlo de allí cuando Sing pasa una mano por sus cabellos, con tanta suavidad que es casi imperceptible, hasta rozar las puntas con sus dedos.

Su cuerpo obedece a la amenaza antes que su mente. Quedarse quieto es, a estas alturas, un acto reflejo. Tan rápido como Sing inicia el contacto, lo deja ir, como si se hubiera quemado. En medio de las sirenas que repiquetean en sus oídos, Yut-Lung logra fijarse en su gesto avergonzado, en la manera en que Sing evita mirarle cuando habla, como si repentinamente fuera consciente de lo que ha hecho. Del efecto que aquel simple roce tuvo en él. Yut-Lung se siente expuesto, empequeñecido en su propio cuerpo, y eso solo logra aumentar su rabia.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres… —las palabras de Sing mueren en el aire, como una onda que se acorta, hasta sonar insegura y arrepentida. En el tono de su voz hay algo más, curiosidad, tal vez, pero Yut-Lung es incapaz de identificarlo.

—Y tú —se traba con su propia lengua y aclara su garganta antes de volver a empezar, elevando la voz, sintiendo el grito que lleva atorado en sus pulmones desde que Sing se metió a su habitación, a punto de escapar—, ¿y qué sabrás tú de peinados, con ese corte tan horrendo que llevas?

Sing arruga la nariz, y emite un bufido indignado y ofendido. Yut-Lung se permite sonreír un momento con suficiencia, sintiéndose algo más en control de la conversación, más seguro en su propio cuerpo, ahora que Sing mantiene su distancia y es Yut-Lung quien se mete con él.

—En una familia grande, llena de niñas pequeñas, acabas por aprender un poco, pero allá tú…

Por el tono de su voz parece que aquella explicación es sólo la antesala a abandonar la habitación, suena resignado y los gestos de su cuerpo no dejan lugar a duda que no tiene interés alguno en seguir discutiendo con él. Mejor así, Yut-Lung tampoco. Pero, por alguna razón que él no puede comprender, Sing no se mueve. Lo mira por el espejo, y por un momento, parece que le estuviera sonriendo, como si pudiera predecir que Yut-Lung va a ceder.

Lo hace de malos modos. Cruzándose de brazos en un gesto caprichoso, y sacudiendo su cabeza con violencia, de forma que sus cabellos se extiendan por todo el respaldo de la silla. Infinitos como un manto, una vez creyó podrían protegerle pero su inocencia no había durado demasiado tiempo bajo este techo.

En el reflejo en el espejo, fija la mirada en Sing. Sabe que tiene un mohín en los labios porque él mismo puede verse, pero aun así, intenta dirigirle su expresión más desafiante. Un reto a que se enfrente a la bestia que son sus cabellos y pueda domarlos.

Cuando Sing comprende que se ha salido con la suya, parece invadirle una ridícula emoción infantil. Su rostro se ilumina, como si Yut-lung le hubiera ofrecido un regalo, y no un trabajo temporal como estilista para un evento al que Sing ni siquiera quiere que él vaya. A Yut-Lung su actitud se le hace absolutamente ridícula, pero qué va a saber él realmente de ser un niño. Siente una opresión en el pecho. Se siente repentinamente pequeño y le asalta el recuerdo de su madre, cuando eran sus manos y no las de Sing, no las de su hermano, las que se encargaban de peinarlo.

Sing le regala a través del espejo una sonrisa brillante, que le hace lucir aún más joven de lo que es, sin el peso que Yut-Lung carga en sus hombros ni la responsabilidad que Sing debe a los suyos. Es una expresión que le queda bien y Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, desvía la mirada, como si tanta felicidad sin sentido pudiera ser contagiosa.

No hace falta demasiado para comprobar que Sing realmente sabe lo que hace. Con el cepillo en su mano se dedica a desenredar poco a poco los nudos en sus cabellos que él ni siquiera pudo atravesar con sus dedos. Lo hace pacientemente, ignorando las quejas de Yut-Lung como si no existieran, y disculpándose—a medias—cuando ejerce demasiada fuerza.

—Ni siquiera las niñas pequeñas se quejan tanto como tú —le dice luego de un rato de que Yut-Lung sienta la cabeza en fuego. Sing tiene el descaro encima de sonar al mismo tiempo molesto y divertido. Yut-Lung siente enrojecer de rabia, pues Sing se está metiendo abiertamente con él.

—Ya cállate y haz lo que tienes que hacer —masculla entre dientes, deteniendo el puchero en sus labios cuando lo observa dibujarse en el espejo. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Sing le dice que no es lo suficientemente rápido en detenerse.

No vuelven a hablar por un largo rato, en el que Sing trabaja en absoluto silencio, mordiendo su lengua entre sus dientes, concentrado. Sus manos constantes y firmes, seguras de lo que están haciendo. Yut-Lung lo envidia, esa manera en que se para siempre junto a él sin tener ni una pizca de duda, como si pudiera llevarse el mundo por delante.

Sus dedos se deslizan entre los mechones de cabello negro con delicadeza y cuidado, lo hace con practicidad, sin los deseos asquerosos de su hermano ni el cariño incondicional de su madre. El movimiento de las manos de Sing está vacío de significados y Yut-Lung siente cómo arde en su pecho, en sus orejas, en sus mejillas, sus ojos siempre fijos en su reflejo en el espejo. Sing trata su cabello como la seda, deslizándola de mano en mano, haciéndole lucir suave, como si allí no hubiera nudos, ni huecos, ni necesitara de todos aquellos cepillos olvidados sobre la mesa.

Tiene el impulso de cerrar los ojos, pero no puede dejar de mirarlo, mientras Sing trenza su pelo en un curioso peinado.

—Creo que va contigo —le dice mientras sujeta una de las trenzas en su sitio, su voz apenas un susurro, lo suficientemente cerca del oído de Yut-Lung para causarle un escalofrío.

Yut-Lung se mira en el espejo, su cabello domado, formando unos cuidados aros trenzados, Sing cerca de su rostro mientras da los últimos retoques al peinado, aun sonriéndole, un gesto suave y abierto que Yut-Lung no puede comprender, y no puede evitar preguntarse qué es realmente lo que va con él. Sus ropas, sus peinados, no son más que máscaras para la sangre y destrucción que lleva adentro, las únicas armas que puede dominar con la misma destreza con que Sing emplea sus cadenas.

Aunque Sing luce absolutamente sincero, mientras Yut-Lung se observa en el espejo, sólo nota otra pieza más del juego. 

—¡Listo!

Una sola palabra basta para romper el encantamiento. Sing se hace un paso hacia atrás, dando por acabado su trabajo. En el espejo, Yut-Lung ya no se ve a sí mismo, sino el suave eco de la cuenta regresiva. De verdad, se siente listo.

—No está tan mal —comenta, girándose para verse de lado, apretando los labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues puede imaginar la impresión que causará está noche—. Ya puedes irte.

—¡¿Ehh?! Ni siquiera unas gracias, eres—

—Tengo que vestirme, pero si insistes… —Yut-Lung no lo deja terminar, se pone de pie, la silla chirriando contra la madera del suelo hasta golpear con un súbitamente mudo Sing. La bata que Yut-Lung lleva puesta le queda algo floja, la eligió él mismo, dentro de las tantas armas que tiene a disposición en su armario, y ésta cae ligeramente por sus hombros, dejando algo de piel expuesta.

Sing, tan inocente, enrojece de pies a cabeza, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, y se lleva un brazo al rostro para cubrirse los ojos, o lo hace a medias. Yut-Lung siente una curiosa adrenalina cruzarle el cuerpo, mitad decepción, que le deja desorientado pero que disimula caminando hasta su cama, donde desde hace varias horas descansa el traje que llevará esa noche. Para entonces, Sing ya casi ha deshecho el camino hasta la puerta y él, a pesar de su amenaza, no ha movido ni un ápice la bata de su cuerpo. De repente, se siente asqueado ante la idea y no se atreve hacerlo.

Indiferente a su debilidad, al sabor amargo que le atenaza la garganta, Sing le da la espalda, su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Yut-Lung pasa una mano por una de sus trenzas, son perfectas. Realmente van con él.

—Aún puedes hacer lo correcto, ¿sabes? —Sing le habla a la puerta. Su voz es suave y pequeña, como si estuviera dejando todas las esperanzas que tiene para él en aquellas palabras. Yut-Lung quiere gritarle que él no sabe nada sobre qué es lo correcto, que no es más que un niño, un iluso que tiene una familia grande donde todos cuidan de los más pequeños de la familia, qué podrá saber él. Quiere gritarle, pegarle, llorarle, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta y Sing sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Por unos momentos, Yut-Lung se queda mirando la puerta, inhala, vuelve a fijarse en el traje que eligió para esta noche y juega con su mano en su trenza. Yut-Lung deja caer su bata al suelo, ésta se desliza por su piel como la seda, se esparce bajo sus pies como un charco de sangre.

La cuenta regresiva empieza.

**Author's Note:**

> PD. Sing es lo mejor del universo. K. Bye.


End file.
